<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#exotober2020 Drabble Compilation by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875798">#exotober2020 Drabble Compilation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu'>dont_wanna_jongout_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So hey I'll try to write drabbles based on  <a href="https://twitter.com/sunniniverse?s=09">@sunniniverse</a>  prompts and will also post it on ao3 (hopefully every week) and will post on twitter everyday ฅ'ω'ฅ </p><p>If you want to make a longer fic of my drabble,  do message me in my <a href="https://twitter.com/smolmiKAI?s=09">Twitter</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#exotober2020 Drabble Compilation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not yet done, I'll still put the ship and the topics ≥﹏≤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 1 - Falling</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It all started with him being broke and in need of money because it’s summer vacation and it means there’s no school and if there’s no school then no allowance. He was busy being frustrated until Baekhyun and Jongdae suggested to work as a caretaker or a nurse in the nearby hybrid shelter. It was fun they said. Until he had to wipe his hands every 5 minutes and realized that white shirts should not be worn in work because if you did then you’ll go home with a brown one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo wanted to quit at the end of his first week but he realized that he needs to save more money to go out and buy the things he wanted like a collection of his favorite book series or maybe a new pair of shoes. At some point, there were some (by some it means he can only count them with his fingers) that are well behaved like Luhan and Minseok. He wished that there are more hybrids like them and not Chanyeol who plays around with mud. He would never forget that day when it almost hit his face if he did not slip and fell on the ground.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Wednesday afternoon when the head of the shelter approached him and he noticed something? Or someone behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo this is Jongin, he’s the new bear hybrid that you need to take care. We’ll give you the list of do’s and don’ts later but first show him to his garden”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo can only nod and hoped it’s not another problematic one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, he can only hope. The bear hybrid kept hugging and following him wherever he goes and it’s so damn annoying. He wanted to shove him and tell him to go away but he was instructed to be gentle and kind with him and he definitely does not want to lose a job. His friends would tease him though, because only Kyungsoo can make Jongin eat, sleep, and bath on time. He tends to pout whenever Kyungsoo would not talk to him and would ask to have either a fish or honey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chuu hyung” Jongin called him often, pouting as he waddled towards him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it’s Soo hyung, Kyung-Soo hyung” he emphasized each word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyung-Chuu” he said slowly Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes but Jongin just giggled and hugged him and he badly wants to roll his eyes, it’s a good thing that he can rest for two days because he covered for one of the nurses and when he went back, the nurse promised to cover for him this time. He skipped as he went home that day with a big smile on his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning however, as he was still starfished on his bed, the phone fucking beeped and unfortunately, it’s the number from shelter. He answered the call with a groan and the first thing he heard is a loud cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin won’t stop crying and he wants to see you but when I said that you’ll not go to work he started crying, I’m sorry Soo but can you come here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inhale. Exhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be asshole for once, pretended that he didn’t understand what he’s saying because of Jongin and hang up but damn his conscience and his body moving on its own, grabbing decent clothes and brisk walking towards his workplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he entered the garden where Jongin liked to stay, he saw a few hybrids and the nurse trying to calm Jongin. “C-chuu hyung” he was greeted by a sad bear sniffing and wiping away his tears. At that moment, Kyungsoo immediately went to him and hugged him tight saying sorry for leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The bear, suddenly surprised, cried harder at his arms but not for the same reason anymore; because Kyungsoo is there, he didn’t leave him like what his owner back then. The bear sniffed and tried to give his Kyungsoo hyung a big smile despite his puffy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Soo hyung” he said and Kyungsoo swears that when Jongin called him by his name, his heart suddenly did a back flip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 2 – Tattoo</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Small hands gliding onto the paper; with a firm grip on his pencil, he started to draw a line followed by a curve until he came up with a shape. Sketch after sketch, Baekhyun began to enjoy the silence inside his room. It was considered a busy day for him because he was supposed to finish at least 3 suggested image for a mysterious CEO of a company requesting to put a tattoo on its chest. It was stated in the letter that was delivered to him that it should be unique and should not be included to his compiled artworks in exchange for a higher price for his service. It was also added that it should be in monochrome and requested to draw the following: Wolf, Tiger, and a Phoenix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent his day drawing and taking short breaks to eat or go to the bathroom. Although he was considered as one of the popular artist for his unique and intricate designs, he still can’t help but feel pressured if someone would request to put a tattoo on them. As he was stretching his back after finishing the last sketch, he saw the letter at the table, until now, curiosity filled his mind as to why its name is not written and why his identity should be hidden. If he was a bad person, then there is no need for formalities like this so he thought that maybe it must be a noble whose family did not approve of their son having a tattoo so it must be kept secret or he guessed that the company where he was working do not allow that. Being tired from working on the sketch, Baekhyun slept with questions left unanswered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, he received another letter asking if the suggested sketches are finished and if it can meet later at afternoon to have his tattoo done to which he answered yes. He prepared all the equipment and go out to commute but he was surprised to see a luxurious car waiting outside with a pair of men in black suit telling him that they were the one sent by Mr. CEO so he just bowed and followed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got distracted looking at tall buildings in the window car that almost got a heart attack when it opened ad he was asked to step outside because they have arrived. When he looked outside he almost let his jaw drop when he saw a huge building in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please kindly follow us inside Mr. Byun” He just nodded and wow he just realized how big that person is to be the boss inside this building and it took them minutes because they said he was at the 27</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> floor. The guards only tell him the directions when they went to that floor and he thought he might get lost but then as he reached the end of hallway, there’s only one door so that means it occupies the whole floor. He knocked three times and it automatically opened revealing his client, which is Park Chanyeol.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol? I mean Mr. CEO?” he tried to calm down his heart because Chanyeol is his long time crush, he gave him a tattoo on his back last year and after that, they never talked since which disappointed Baekhyun because he finds the man handsome, smart, and funny (that maybe he had a crush on him)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol is fine, Baekhyun. Thank you for accepting my request” Again he can only nod and swallow because he’s sure that he might stutter in front of him because damn his suit without coat, he looked muscular and that his buttons are holding for their life because it might lose any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you look so nervous? It’s not like I’m someone new or you already forgot about me?” Chanyeol had the audacity to pout in front of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just that, uhm I just didn’t expect you to be that Mr. CEO” because when they met back then, he looked like typical good looking adult who looks like he worked as a model. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to surprise you, anyway, I wanted to see your artworks” he showed him the sketch and Chanyeol was again in awe because of how amazing it is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to put them all but I guess I’ll go for the phoenix” Chanyeol smiled at him and when they started the session, Chanyeol removed his necktie and suit. Baekhyun badly wants to hide somewhere because he doesn’t want to look thirsty with Chanyeol’s abs and muscles, he needs to hold himself and have strength to survive this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried. Really. But aside from being distracted by his body, he was having trouble being left handed in putting the tattoo because of the angle, they were just seated in the couch and he finds it hard, he wanted Chanyeol to lie more but there’s no pillow for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re frowning, something wrong?” he looked up and told him he can’t continue on the right side and if he tried, his body would be in pain staying for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Straddle me then”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you can sit on my lap, that way you can reach all the sides” Chanyeol smirked at him. He’s sure that he’s blushing furiously right now but he got no choice, he needs to finish this because Chanyeol told him that his schedule is packed (and a part of him wants it too) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully lifts himself and placed his legs in Chanyeol’s thigh. He hoped that face is not too red right now so he again tried to focus. Tried. He asked Chanyeol some questions so that they can have something to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you want to have a tattoo?” he finished the head and now focusing on the phoenix wings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was satisfied with the dragon in my back and I fell in love at first sight” Chanyeol told him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean with the dragon?” he asked, not looking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, with you” Baekhyun stopped moving and putting tattoo to look at Chanyeol with wide eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not every day that you get to have an amazing and beautiful tattoo artist, it took me years though because I was busy with the company” he explained it in a calm manner in contrast with Baekhyun’s heart that might actually come out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you more later after you finished this. Right now I’m enjoying the view” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-shut up” Baekhyun almost smiled at what Chanyeol said but then he followed it with a whisper</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You made me wait for too long”  </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day 3 – Power</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>If I have to make one final wish, it is for you to make them happy. For it is only in the mind of the reader, that can create a universe in which they can live once more; words the make way for this story to manifest its magic, I want you to be strong enough to read it until the end and hope that you could do something. I beg you. This is my last chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t need to know my name, I’m too old and will soon be forgotten. What you should remember in this, is them—The people who only loved one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when fate was kind enough to let them meet. I was bed ridden that time, with my injury given by the Rain God when I try to ask him for rain in our town for it suffers from drought. My apprentice, Kim Minseok volunteered to call the Storm God; it might cause hurricanes and thunder but at least there’s water is what he said. Amidst the failure and explosions due to mispronounced spell or incantation, Minseok was able to summon him, shocking us both. At that moment, when he looked at the Storm God, all mesmerized and amazed, I knew something good will happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you lend us your power? This town is having drought from almost a year and the Rain God refused to help us” the Storm God eyed him and after a few seconds of staring contest, he showed a hearty smile that made his cheeks more prominent and eyes turning crescents. “Okay then, just because you’re cute” the man pinched his cheek and it’s now his turn to pout and his laugh suddenly made Minseok blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae” He looked up to see the man walking towards their window and lifting his arms. The man said Jongdae, is that…his name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, I will make the storm come to this town. In return, let me spend time with you” Jongdae winked at Minseok and for the first time in a year, it rained. It rained for three straight days accompanied with winds and thunder that lights up the night sky. It should be a problem for other towns but they consider it a blessing for it helped them stocked water, wet the cracked soil, and water the trees, a few damages are incomparable with how much it saved the town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In those three days, Jongdae never failed to visit Minseok in his room, teasing him and helping him in magic spells. How much he enjoyed delivering flowers and making them a crown; tucking tulips or roses in Minseok’s ear, clinging and resting his head on his shoulder. Whenever I saw them through the open door, I would think that they’re just a normal couple being sweet with each other even though they are not. That evening, Jongdae decided to go back to where he came from and return at noon with the help of his Minseokkie as what I hear he calls my apprentice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him” I said when he was busy taking care of my wounds. Minseok nods, pinkish color spreading all over his face. For him, the one I consider as my own son, I am happy.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, on the fourth day of the storm, the townspeople are already complaining on how their houses are being destroyed and that they can’t plant their crops because of heavy rainfall. They know that Minseok was the one who summoned that God and they decided to chase him away and put the blame on the magician for all this mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master, I already created a portal that could transport you to the outskirts of the town, I want you to be safe. I will talk to the people and tell them that Jongdae will stop the storm at noon” With my weak state I couldn’t do anything but trust him to make it happen, and maybe for Jongdae to hear him at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing I knew; I was in a dark forest. I try to walk and find some place to rest and watch the weather from afar. I prayed that Minseok can make it and I thought he did. The storm stopped at dawn. Maybe Jongdae decided to visit instead of noon. I waited for the portal to open again, hoping that Minseok will bring him back to the place we live but when I saw biggest black clouds and the strongest of winds; later on heard the people screaming that goes with the loud thunders, I knew that I shouldn’t have hoped in the first place. I tried to create a spell that could make me see what happened.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to get their torch and fork and burned the house he’s staying in. When Jongdae returned, he thought that he might have travelled too far or lost his way because he can’t see that house until he realized it was burned to ashes along with Minseok’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his power, the clouds and the wind told him what happened and right then and there, he started destroying the town and kill all the people who did that to his lover. He will never forgive anyone no matter how much they begged for their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much anger is what he sees but most of all, the look that shows grief, from the loss of a loved one. Maybe their love can only do so much against fate. What was the purpose for them to know one another when it will all end up like this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I’m still recovering, and I know no one can stop Jongdae at this moment so I am writing this farewell letter to a stranger with one final wish, it is for you to make them happy, at least in your minds and hearts. Let this story be a reminder that every time you hear thunders, it is the Storm God’s cry for his lover’s death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Day 4 – First Love</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi hyung, it’s me Sehunnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just finished my photoshoot and would start filming again the day after tomorrow for another movie. I know, I should rest first instead of writing but I just can’t help it when I get all stressed and I’ll miss the hyung who takes care of me. The one who dabs tissue on my face when I get sweaty, the one who cuddled me in my sleep and would even try to speak fluent Korean just to make me laugh and then you’ll teach me basic Chinese words in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, Junmyeon hyung would sometimes scold you for giving me sweets when I’m on a diet but actually, he also did the same before he entered the military. You know hyung, there’s this one event I went to, and then some staff asked me for my twin and I thought oh the one in Dokgo but no they asked you hyung and I told them that you’re in China already. They said that it’s sad that they don’t get to see us together anymore because we’re too cute when being paired looking almost the same. I smiled remembering those moments but to be honest, I also miss that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are those rare moments when I think that things might be more fun of you’re here with us but I know that what happened back then was the right thing to do. Did you know how worried I am whenever I would know that you’re sick? I don’t want you to suffer anymore and I am relieved when I now see your Instagram updates – yes I still check them. I’m happy that you’re now more carefree, being able to show your talent, and even having fun time with other hyungs. Although I hope that there would come a time that we’ll be able to talk again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you told me years ago, that you’re gonna leave. I held on. I didn’t cry right? I even told you that I’m happy for you that you will chase your dreams and be able to go back in your home land. I never told you though, that when we are on the airport and you didn’t come with us, my hyungs held me the moment we entered our dorm. I broke down. I thought I’m strong enough to handle you leaving until your hands were not intertwined with mine. No more hyung that would ruffle my hair, no more hyung to pinch my cheeks, no more hugs from you, no more kisses, and no more hyung that looks as pretty as an angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah no I’m crying again. Maybe I should have not reminisced that anymore, because all I would think is I should have hugged you tighter, even though you would complain that fans would really think we’re a couple. I should have invited you to share noodles with me, should have shown you my aegyo so that you’ll also show yours, should have taken more pictures. I wished I should have just forgot all my scarfs so that you’ll bring extra and put it in mine, even my gloves so that you would hold my hand. We should have been paired in going inside the horror house because I wouldn’t leave you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What I missed the most though, is when we walked together. I would always be in the front because I have longer legs than you but I should have walked slower back then, to save the moment to see your smile, memorize your hair, eyes, your forehead, your cute nose, lips. Maybe I could have added a few more topics, tried to talk more with you even though it hurt because of my lisp so that I could hear your voice.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss you hyung. Sehunnie missed his beautiful deer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You must have think that I’m still that whiny maknae but no, I now have more lines, I even have a solo song, solo performance, become an actor, become the face of luxurious brands, and can speak fluent (?)Chinese. I’m now a grown up and became successful now hyung, I became strong. I hope that you too, achieved your dreams. If there would be a chance to meet again, can you still smile to me like how you did, like how you cared for your maknae? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun stopped writing now, because there’s no more space to write and some of the words are getting wet from his tears. All of them already moved forward, including him, but somehow he brought that memory with him. Always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Day 5 – Honey</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the clock strikes at 5, Kyungsoo almost dashed outside the office to come home. He was excited to surprise Jongin today by going home early since these past few days, he would always have overtime and went home late, seeing Jongin sleeping already. Today, all the paperworks are finally done and he would have enough time to buy his favorite – honey. He didn’t know why but during lunch break he would check his husband’s twitter account and he saw yesterday that he wants honey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After paying for groceries, he almost ran towards their apartment and as he quietly opened the door, he tiptoes towards the living room and peeks at his husband hugging the penguin stuff toy that he says that looks like him, he was pouting while holding the penguin’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss my Soo eunghh” Jongin pouted and Kyungsoo is almost close to crying seeing him all sad so he didn’t waste time and went towards him. Jongin jumped at the sudden presence but when he recognized his husband, tears welled up and he put the toy to give his husband a big and tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise?” he said to Jongin and the man just buried his face into his neck. How much he missed being with his husband. He didn’t want to say anything because he understands that it’s for their future but at some point he gets all lonely and wanted to spend more time with Kyungsoo. He actually tried staying up late but he was scolded because it’s bad for him since he gets sick easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something” Kyungsoo whispered and he looked at him, eyebrows frowning. He put the plastic bags onto the table and bought out a bottle of honey that made Jongin squeal with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god how did you—it’s the exact same brand of what I saw in twitter! Did you just stalk me?” Jongin eyed him that made Kyungsoo chuckle “Can’t I buy the things that my husband wants?” he then noticed the blush in Jongin’s cheek and ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Soo, I love you” he said and he immediately replied an I love you too as if it was something that naturally flows in his mouth. As he changed into comfortable clothes, he joined Jongin in the couch, his head placed in Kyungsoo’s lap, carefully brushing the man’s brown hair, looking at his eyes being engrossed with the movie and his smile that he knows that he puts it there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the movie as well as their dinner, he asked Jongin to just wait inside their bedroom because he’ll wash the dishes first. Jongin agreed and after a few minutes, he washed his hands and also began to arrange the groceries in the fridge, he noticed that the honey is gone, he tried to remember where he put it but he really can’t so he’ll just ask Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he entered the room though, the first thing that he noticed is Jongin legs in an M form, honey dripping off to his naked body from his throat going down to his nipples and tummy; licking the ones that coated his fingers. He stood there frozen yet aroused at the sight, Jongin knows he’s there but his attention is focused on his fingers, lazily dragging his tongue from below up to the tips. He dipped it again into the jar and some of the viscous liquid poured over his thighs. He looked beside and pretended to be surprised, glazed lips forming an o shape. He gave Kyungsoo an innocent look and asked “Oh Soo, sorry I got excited tasting the honey, I’m sorry I made a mess” he said as he stuck his tongue out and now followed by a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby you made a mess in our bed, now what should I do with you?” he said as he started to shed off his remaining clothes until he was hovering with the man with tan skin. He licked the shell of Jongin’s ear and said “honey looks good in you” before claiming his husband’s lips, tasting the sweetness.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 6 – Lotto</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone would be asked to describe the fashion industry, they might think of that song in Aladdin because it a whole new world and everything is shining, shimmering, and splendid. Every praises that you could think of, every concept that can be pulled off, from outfits to accessories to make up, everything is and should be something new and innovative, with a peck of heart? A few dramas but will always be overwhelmed by elegance and power. When you say fashion, it meant fame and glamour and beauty, - at least on the outsider or audience perspective. However, if Chanyeol would be asked the same question, he would answer with a smirk and tip off his glass with red wine, bringing it inside his mouth, tasting the madness from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would all start with a call, a ping from his phone, or a knock on the door to his penthouse. It can either be a commercial, photoshoot, an invitation, a rumor, a collab, you name it; anything that would fill up his 24-hour schedule would start with a notice, at least most of them. This time, as he was busy removing his makeup, Junmyeon texted him that there would be a new photoshoot for a magazine making him the cover of their latest issue, Chanyeol just stared and continued grabbing the wet wipe from the table. Five years into to industry and even though that fucking photoshoot would prevent him from resting after his performance, it doesn’t matter. He would go, he would drag his body and type ‘Noted’ to the text and attend to the photoshoot with all smiles and bows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is willing to go over that shit and be a two faced prick though because he needs to get every opportunity that he can have. Being in this industry, you’ll realize how your hard work can only achieve a few things, and that it is not considered as a stable job. You need to be consistent with your image but at the same time, show a new side of yourself. Being ‘inside’ and going ‘deeper’ into this job also makes you know what are behind the curtains, what’s behind the lens, the things you get into once you received zeros in your bank account. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He noticed that Junmyeon entered the room looking like he kicked a puppy, “I’m sorry if you won’t be able to rest, just a few more days and—” he was used to his manager going on like a concerned citizen, an angel actually (real one).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And another schedule would come up, yeah I know it’s okay” he said chuckling because he remembered something and as he stands up and grab his things to walk towards his car outside. He just wants a few hours of sleep, and maybe coffee tomorrow morning because he has to take care of something tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the passionate artist and model in the day, he goes inside the warehouse as the feared boss. From being so called ‘humble and considerate’ to the human form of dominance and his words are considered absolute. His men turned and bowed to him as he slowly walked into the one being bounded in the chair, blindfolded and already wailing incoherent words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry oh my God please just spare me, just a few more days and—” he paid no mind as someone handed him the gun with a silencer and immediately pointed it at the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re not sorry though, back at the fashion event. You even had the guts to ignore me even though you owe me a big money at the casino” before the man could even explain, he already pulled the trigger and shot him, blood splattering to his expensive black coat and even some on his cheek. He remained unfazed, poker faced. He then walked on the big couch to manspread; watching people cleaning the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one messes with Park Chanyeol, but he guessed no man was able to tell the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 7- Obsession</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust no one” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing finds it this morning on the floor. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Even though he’s skeptical about it, he still continues his daily routine. When he arrived at his work, he felt his phone buzz and he automatically smiled as he saw who sent the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Love. Have you eaten breakfast before going to work? Will fetch you later tonight because I have a surprise to you &lt;3” – Your cutest bunny ^^ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing felt more energetic and lively seeing the text and knowing the surprise later that he was constantly teased by Jongin and Sehun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with you hyung? You just kept smiling it’s getting creepy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he and Mr. nice guy will get laid tonight” Jongin said that made him blush, well, it’s been a while since they become that intimate with each other because of their hectic schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see, tell us the deets tomorrow then” Sehun winked and he just ignored the maknae’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his words, Yixing saw Junmyeon at the entrance of the studio looking dashing with his suit and slick back hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love” Junmyeon greeted him with a smile and a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go?” Yixing intertwined their hands and nodded as he hopped on the luxury car and dashed to their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by the text earlier?” he asked Junmyeon and he just gave him a peck, “you’ll see” buildings after building, they passed on until he realized that they are not going to their apartment but on the long road where huge warehouse was lined up. He frowned because there were no restaurants, mall, or any romantic place near here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” he’s curious but not nervous because he trusts Junmyeon, they’ve been with each other since 5. He remembered back then, Junmyeon used to be sick all the time and together with his mother, they would visit him and try to play games. He and Junmyeon used cans and a string to talk with each other until they reached high school where he confessed through a text that made him laugh but after they saw each other after that, they talked and become boyfriends and from that moment until now, Junmyeon is all but a perfect boyfriend that he could have – caring, talented, thoughtful, funny, and smart. He supported Yixing with his dream to be an artist and just like today, he would give surprises or bring him to different places for them to date. He was busy with his thoughts that he didn’t notice that the car stopped at an abandoned warehouse, he didn’t know but he suddenly remembered the piece of paper he saw this morning. He looked at Junmyeon holding a piece of cloth telling him that he needs to be blindfolded or else everything would be spoiled. He just smiled and and complied, Junmyeon put his hands on his back and arm to guide him, he would even laugh because Junmyeon likes to make voice like talking to a baby in giving directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey love”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t see it but I just want to say I love you, for making this” Junmyeon stopped walking and everything became silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junmyeon?” he asked and as he was about to remove the blindfold, he felt a slight pain on his arm, as if it was injected, he started to panic but his body became numb and before he lose his consciousness, he heard a voice saying “I’m sorry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well ȷünmȷɏêon” the doctor said as he saw the body being dragged away in the room to create a clone of his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>